warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Ferne Wege
Ferne Wege (engl: Distant Ways) ist der dritte Band der Staffel Stimmen im Wind und der Nachfolger von Nebel in der Dämmerung. Voraussichtlich wird Ferne Wege aus Sicht von Flüsterwind und Wasserherz geschrieben sein. Kurzer Einblick in den Inhalt Flüsterwind und Sperberflug leben nun zusammen mit den unterdrückten Katzen der Sippe des heulenden Windes, ohne Kontakt zu den anderen Katzen der Clans, und ohne Wissen über die finsteren Machenschaften Dämmerherz'. Der ist nun an seinem Ziel angelangt, beim Stamm der tiefen Täler und bei jener unheimlichen Katze, die ihn einst auf die düsteren Pfade - auf denen er nun wandelt - gezogen hat: den Druiden Langer Schatten in Abendsonne. Was verbirgt sich hinter dieser ganzen Sache? Flüsterwind ist zur Untätigkeit gezwungen, versucht den geschundenen Sippenkatzen so gut sie es vermag zur Seite zu stehen. Doch Wasserherz - nun in der Obhut des Stammes - erfährt durch Zufall von Dämmerherz' Verschwörung. Zudem erregt ein ungewollter Besucher bei den Sippen Unruhe, uralte Wunden brechen wieder auf. Im letzten Kampf der Sippen für ihre Freiheit, in den Zeiten des Unbruchs für den Stamm, der mitten in einer Umkehrung und Neuordnung seiner alten Werte und Ideale steht, in dieser fremden und erschreckenden Welt, kämpfen Flüsterwind und Dämmerherz ihren eigenen, persönliche Kampf, der inmitten dieses Geflechtes aus Kriegen und Unglück nichtig erscheint - aber dennoch für die Clans alles bedeutet. Charaktere: Siehe: Ferne Wege: Hierachie Ferne Wege Prolog "WIR WERDEN NIEMALS AUFGEBEN, NEIN! '''Nicht, nachdem wir schon so weit gekommen sind. Wir haben zu viel gehofft und zu viel verloren, um nun doch nicht zu kämpfen. Nicht zu kämpfen für etwas, für das es sich zu sterben lohnt! Ihr und ich - wir - werden uns nie wieder beugen müssen! Wir ziehen in den Krieg gegen diese unsägliche Unterdrückung, doch nicht aus Rache oder Hass; weder für Ehre oder Ruhm kämpfen wir! Nein - für unsere Freiheit allein! Solange wir am Leben sind, sollen diese Heuchler spüren, wie sich die Erde anfühlt, wenn sie unter den Ansturm hunderter nach Freiheit dürstener Pfoten erzittert. Nie werden wir sie vergessen, die Angst, die sich in ihren Gesichtern spiegelt, wenn wir, wieder vereint, gegen sie ziehen. Nie werden wir ihr Blut vergessen, seinen Geruch oder seine Farbe, rot wie das Blut, das wir geopfert haben, um nun unser letztes, großes Ziel zu erreichen - unsere Freiheit. Sie wiedereinzufordern und sie zu erobern - von den Katzen, die sie uns einst gestohlen hatte. Die meiner Familie das Recht nahmen, zu herrschern, über die vereinte Macht der Sippen! Die Sippe der hohen Gipfel! Nun bin ich da, fordere das Recht meiner Familie wieder ein und werde euch in die Freiheit führen. Wir werden kämpfen - gemeinsam! Wie in den alten, glorreichen Zeiten! Und wir werden sie besiegen, wir werden ihnen zeigen, was es bedeutet, uns unsere Freiheit zu rauben, und meiner Familie ihr Recht! Ich bin gekommen, euer Herrscher, Distel in goldenem Abendlicht! Sippe der hohen Gipfel, gemeinsam werden wir kämpfen! Wir werden uns gegen sie richten, wir werden uns erheben und sie uns spüren lassen! Wir werden kämpfen! Für unsere Freiheit!" Die Stimmes des kleinen, hellen Katers war bei den letzten Sätzen angeschwollen, er hatte sie in die Stille der kalten Luft hinaus geschrieen. Es war egal, wer sie hörte. Sollten sie doch in die falschen Ohren gelangen - nun war es nicht mehr aufzuhalten! Die Brust des Katers - Distel in goldenem Abendlicht, der von weit her gekommen war, um das Recht seiner Familie und seines Volkes wieder ein zu fordern - bebte unter den heftigen Atemstößen, die seinem Maul entrangen. Er war stolz auf seine Rede. Doch seine Pfoten kribbelten vor Unbehagen und Angst. Die versammelten Katzen in der Senke zeigten keine Regung. Es war still. Zu still. ''Was ist? Distel in goldenem Abendlicht wurde nervös, zuckte mit den Ohren, schielte zu seinem Begleiter hinüber. Die Rede war doch gut, oder? Dann begann die erste Katze in den Massen zu jubeln. Eine andere stimmte ein. Schließlich war die Luft erfüllt von Jubelschreien und Rufen nach Gerechtigkeit. "Ja, machen wir sie fertig!", jaulte eine Katze. "Sie sollen uns spüren!", brüllte eine andere. Distel in goldenem Abendlicht begann zu zittern, Schauer der Erleichterung und des tiefen Glücks rollten über seinen Rücken. Er war seinem Ziel nun so nah wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Er hatte davon geträumt, seitem der denken konnte. Sein Vater hatte ihn an jenem fernen, seltsamen Ort, von dem Distel in goldenem Abendlicht geboren wurde und von dem er nun gekommen war, mit jedem Atemzug dazu ausgebildet, ihn zum Anführer, zum Herrscher gemacht. Und nun war er hier! Alles erschien ihm surreal und nicht wirklich, wie in einem Traum. Sein Begleiter trat an seine Seite. "Nun ist es Zeit," begann er, "diesen feigen Hunden entgegen zu treten! Macht euch bereit! Bei Sonnenaufgang werden wir seinen Bau stürzen!" Die Katzen in der Senke jaulten zustimmend. Distel in goldenem Abendlicht zitterte vor freudiger Erregung. Zum Greifen nah. Er würde sie führen. Es war das, zu dem er geboren, zu dem er bestimmt, und zu dem er gemacht wurde: Zum Herrscher! Er würde sie nicht enttäuschen, niemals! Das hier war sein Schicksal!'' '''Kapitel 1 EIN KALTER WIND STRICH DÜRCH DIE GRÄSER, '''säuselte und sang leise um die hügelartige Erhebung, in deren Inneren eine Höhle das Lager der Katzen der Sippe des Heulenden Windes barg. Eisig fuhr der Wind in Flüsterwinds Pelz, obwohl sie sich eigentlich, hier vor dem Höhleneingang, im Windschatten befand. Doch eigentlich war bedeutungslos, wo sie sich aufhielt, denn an diesem Ort war alles kalt, selbst das Sonnenlicht wärmte nicht, alles war kalt, kalt und düster, wie von einem nicht greifbaren, aber dennoch deutlich zu erkennenden Schleier bedeckt. Sie fühlte sich nicht nur krank und elend, sondern auch beschämt, den leidenden Sippenkatzen ihr hartes Leben noch zu erschweren. Doch was sollte sie tun? Einfach wieder zurück gehen? Aber sie kannte den Weg gar nicht, alles sah hier gleich aus, überall kahle, mit Gras und Moos bewachsene Hügel, und Täler, in denen ich das Wasser des Regens sammelte, der hier andauernd fiel. Vor drei Tagen hatte sich die große Patrouille in zwei kleinere geteilt, vor drei Tagen waren sie bei den Sippen angekommen, vor drei Tagen hatten sie sich erneut aufgeteilt, und seit drei Tagen hatte Flüsterwind nichts mehr von den anderen gehört, nicht von ihrer Schülerin Milchpfote, nicht von Luchsauge, und schon gar nicht von Wasserherz oder gar Dämmerherz. Dämmerherz, der Keim allen Unglücks. Er und seine Kumpane planten eine Verschwörung, ein Gespinst aus finsteren Machenschaften, das vorsah, die Clans zu unterwerfen, und das der Grund war, weswegen die Katzen überhaupt in die Hügel gezogen waren. Dämmerherz suchte hier etwas, was für seinen Plan von großer Bedeutung war. Flüsterwind wusste nicht was es war, sie hatte keine Ahnung, noch nicht einmal, wo sich Dämmerherz gerade befand. Doch sie vermutete, das er und die anderen zu jenem Stamm gestoßen waren, den die Sippenkatzen so sehr fürchteten und gleichzeitig so sehr hassten, der sie unterdrückte und quälte. War das Dämmerherz' Ziel gewesen? Wollte er wissen, wie man andere Katzen richtig unterwarf und ihnen jeglichen Überlebenswillen raubte? Flüsterwind machte sich schreckliche Sorgen, fürchtete sich, fühlte sich hohl und leer angsichts all der schrecklichen Dinge, die sie wusste, die sie gesehen hatte und die sie gerade erfuhr. Sie sehnte sich danach, einfach die Augen zu schließen, und zu vergessen, die Last, die Angst und die unglaublich düstere Zukunft. Sie fühlte sich viel zu schwach um auch nur einen Pfotenschritt gegen die Übermacht von Dämmherz zu tun. Und dennoch war ihr klar, dass sie es musste. Eine Zeit lang hatte sie allein vor der Höhle gesessen und hatte den grauen Himmel angestarrt, und gehofft, dass die frische Luft ihre Gedanken klären wurde. Doch nun waren die Wolken aufgebrochen, Sonnenstrahlen sickerten hinab auf die Erde und die Sippenkatzen kamen aus der Höhle heraus, um sich zu wärmen. Flüsterwind hasste die Untätigkeit, zu der sie gezwungen waren, sie mussten den ganzen Tag in ihrem Lager verbringen, unter den ständigen Blick der Katzen, die vom Stamm gesandt worden waren, um die Sippenkatzen zu überwachen und zu unterdrücken. Die beiden, Drossel die auf Berg nistet und Nebel der über Insel streift, hatten sich mittlerweile auf dem kleinen Hügel platziert, nicht nur, um die vor der Höhle sitzenden Katzen besser zu Überwachen, sondern auch, weil dies der wärmste Platz war. Erde und Salbei, zwei magere, gedrungene Kater, unterhielten sich leise und wurden augenblicklich von den beiden Stammeskatzen angewiesen, zu schweigen. Fallender Regen, der Anführer, hatte sich zusammen mit Sperberflug, Flüsterwinds Clan-Gefährten, neben ihr niedergelassen. "Endlich wieder Sonne," seufzte Fallender Regen und reckte sein Gesicht dem Himmel entgegen, die alten, glasigen Augen geschlossen. "Es ist immer so kalt." "Ja," sagte Flüsterwind leise und sie verloren sich wieder in Schweigen. Der Himmel war nun beinahe wolkenfrei und selbst Flüsterwind spürte einen Hauch von Wärme. "Wann kommen eure Katzen zurück," knurrte Drossel die auf Berg nistet mit ihrer kratzigen, verächtlichen Stimme, "wenn sie noch ein wenig länger weg bleiben, müssen wir Meldung erstatten." Mistel und Brise waren zur Jagd aufgebrochen und noch immer nicht wieder zurück. "Sie müssten bald da sein," sagte Fallender Regen kalt. "Will ich hoffen, ansonsten sähen wir uns gezwungen, euch wieder einmal ein Stück Frischbeute abzuziehen, um euch für euren Ungehorsam zu bestrafen," miaute Nebel der über Insel streift und lachte gehässig. Fallender Regens Pfoten bebten und in seinen Augen spiegelte sich blanker Hass. Die Sippenkatzen waren halb verhungert, sogar zu schwach, um sich gegen seine zwei Peiniger zu Wehr zu setzen. Doch irgendwann, da war sich Flüsterwind sicher, würden sie ihre Chance bekommen. '''Kapitel 2 'AM HORIZONT, ZWISCHEN DEN HÜGELN, '''erschienen zwei Katzen. Flüsterwind vermutete erst, es wären die zurück kehrenden Brise und Mistel, doch schon bald war zu erkennen, dass es sich bei den beiden Katzen um Fremde handelte. "Kommen heute welche zur Kontrolle?", hörte Flüsterwind Nebel der über Insel streift leise fragen. "Nicht so weit ich wüsste," antwortete Drossel die auf Berg nistet, "keine Ahnung wer die sind." "Wer ist das," wunderte sich Erde. "Das wüsste ich auch gerne," murmelte Fallender Regen. "Erwartet ihr jemanden?", fragte Drossel die auf Berg nistet die Sippenkatzen und lachte gehässig, "also langsam wird es eng bei euch!" Keine der Sippenkatzen schenkte ihr Beachtung, alle Augen waren auf die Ankömmlinge gerichtet, die sich scheinbar zielstrebig auf das Lager zu zu bewegen schienen. Bald wurden ihre Konturen klarer, ihre Umrisse und Farben sichtbarer und einige Augenblicke später waren sie da. Flüsterwind spürte, wie jede einzelnde anwesende Katze die Luft anhielt. Es waren zwei Kater, ein kleinerer, grau gestreifter und ein schlammfarbener mit borstigem, abstehenden Fell. Für einen Augenblick sahen sich alle einfach nur ungläubig und überrascht an. Dann sprang Drossel die auf Berg nistet von ihrem Hügel und baute sich vor den Fremden auf. "Wer seid ihr, was wollt ihr hier?", fragte sie mit kalter Stimme. "Seid gegrüßt," sagte der Braune höflich und neigte den Kopf, "wir sind von unserem Weg abgekommen und bitten nun um ein Quartier, nur für die nächsten Tage, um uns etwas auszuruhen." Drossel die auf Berg nistet lachte ihr grausames, hohes Lachen. "Da seid ihr hier genau richtig," kicherte sie, warf den Sippenkatzen einen gehässigen Blick zu und kletterte wieder auf den Hügel zu Nebel der über Insel streift. "Ihr seid uns Willkommen" sagte Fallender Regen und neigte nun seinerseits den Kopf, "aber ich bezweifle, dass wir euch so etwas wie Erholung bieten können. Doch selbstverständlich dürft ihr bleiben." Flüsterwind fing Sperberflugs verwirrten Blick auf. Er fand es offenbar genauso seltsam wie sie, dass die Sippenkatzen, die noch nicht einmal für sich selbst sorgen konnten, so einfach, vorbehaltlos, fremde Katzen bei sich aufnahmen, ohne zu fragen, woher sie kamen, wer sie waren, wohnin sie wollten. "Wir sind euch zu unendlichem Dank verpflichtet," miaute der Braune, seine Stimme klang sanft und leise. Zum ersten Mal erhob nun der zweite Fremde, ein grau gestreifter Kater, das Wort: "Ich bin Martin," stellte er sich vor und deutete mit den Schweif auf seinen schlammbraunen Begleiter, "und das ist Casimir. Wir sind von weit her gekommen und lange gewandert. Wir danken euch für eure Gastfreundschaft und versuchen euch so wenige Umstände wie möglich zu bereiten." "Selbst in Zeiten der Not wäre es eine Schandtat, Hilfesuchende ihrem Schicksal zu überlassen," miaute Fallender Regen, "und wir sind bereit, das wenige, was wir haben, auch mit euch zu teilen." Flüsterwind ertappte sich dabei, wie sie tiefe Bewunderung für die Sippenkatzen empfand, die offenbar so blind vertrauen konnten, und so schlecht es ihnen auch ging, so sehr sie auch litten, immer noch die Kraft hatten an andere zu denken. Die Sippenkatzen begannen sofort die Neuankömmlinge zu umkreisen und sanft auf sie einzusprechen. Sperberflug stellte sich eng neben Flüsterwind. "Was ist hier los?", flüstert er in ihr Ohr, "was ist hier nur los?" "Ich weiß es nicht," hauchte Flüsterwind, und sie wusste es tatsächlich nicht, sie hatte keine Ahnung. Sie war vollkommen verwirrt, alles in ihrem Kopf drehte sich. Es ergab alles keinen Sinn. Warum waren sie hier? Was war das für ein Ort? "Flüsterwind," sagte Sperberflug auf einmal, "sieh doch!" Eine schemenhafte Gestalt stolperte halb rennend einen Hang hinab. Es war Mistel, mit verschrecktem, verzweifelten Blick und zerzaustem Fell. Sie stauchelte laut keuchend auf den Platz vor der Höhle. Sie rang nach Atem, während sie versuchte, etwas zu sagen. "Beruhige dich," sagte Erde, "was ist passiert?" Mistel keuchte, hustete. "Es ist alles... meine Schuld!", ihre Stimme klang heiser vor Verzweifelung, "sie haben Brise! Sie haben ihn einfach..." Sie riss ihre Augen auf, und starrte Casimir an, schien ihn gerade zum ersten Mal zu bemerken. "Was? Was sagst du da?", rief Fallender Regen voller Entsetzen und Ungläubigkeit, "was? Das kann nicht wahr sein!" Für einen winzigen Augenblick erkannte Flüsterwind in Mistels Augen einen Schimmer. Einen Schimmer der Erkenntnis. ''Sie kennen sich! Sie kennt Casimir! '' "Was bedeutet das?", flüsterte Sperberflug, "was ist passiert?" Flüsterwind wusste es nicht, doch die Verzweifelung, die Angst, die Unglaubigkeit und das Entsetzen in den Gesichtern der Sippenkatzen gaben ihr das unweigerliche Gefühl, dass mit Brise etwas Schlimmes geschehen war. Doch all das wirkte auf einmal irgendwie unecht, wie eine Oberfläche, unter der sich etwas undurchsichtiges wand. Einfach falsch. Was war das hier alles? ''FORTSEZUNG FOLGT Kategorie:Geschichten